


I'll Take the Lead

by kagunes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Homecoming, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, School Dances, Slow Dancing, that's a joke i actually love them more than myself, they're awful i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagunes/pseuds/kagunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos go to Homecoming together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> im such TRASH
> 
> DOES AURADON EVEN HAVE A HOMECOMING WTF
> 
> comments and/or suggestions are appreciated :^)
> 
> tumblr: 8ijo.tumblr.com (aesthetic) and carlosandjay.tumblr.com (disney/descendants)

"You helped defeat the most evil villain in the world, but you still can't tie a tie," Carlos sighed, fixing the mess around Jay's neck.

Jay opened his mouth to argue, but realized Carlos' point was valid. 

A knock was heard at the door, and soon Mal was standing in the doorway of the boys' room. "Are you guys almost good to go?" she asked, "Even Evie's getting ready quicker than you."

"It's not my fault that Jay's an imbecile," Carlos teased, tightening the crimson red tie around his boyfriend's collar.

Jay punched Carlos in the shoulder. "Is that any way to talk to the guy who bought you a flower wristband?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, a half-grin playing on his lips.

"First of all, it's called a corsage," Carlos corrected him. "And secondly, it's worn by girls on their wrists. I wouldn't mind, but my sleeves cover my arms."

"I guess it's the thought that counts," Jay laughed. "Here, let me pin it on your jacket."

Many failed attempts and several swear words later, Carlos snatched the flowers from Jay and did it himself. "One more stab and there'll be more blood on my suit than in my veins."

Jay bit his lip. "Sorry," he apologized.

Before Carlos could respond, Evie's bubbly voice was heard from where Mal had been standing. "Come on, guys, the dance starts in less than twenty minutes!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, let's go," Carlos prompted, shooing everyone out the door. He then realized that Mal's prince was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where's Ben?"

"He has to help set up the dance, so I guess we're meeting him there," Mal explained.

The four of them walked down the corridor, Evie striding a few feet in front of them despite being in pumps. She had accepted Doug's invitation to go with him, but just as Ben was, he was on set-up and clean-up duty.

"Slow down, Evie. Unlike you, I don't do well in heels," Mal complained, balancing herself with her arms as she clumped through the hallway.

The boys laughed at their friends, lucky to be wearing shoes that weren't five inches off the floor.

"Whatever, everyone takes off their shoes within the first five minutes anyways," Evie remarked, the curls in her hair bouncing with every step she took.

Carlos came to the realization that he hadn't eaten since lunchtime, which was a good six hours prior to the dance. A new record, probably. "I hope they have stuff to eat there," he thought out loud. 

Mal rolled her eyes at the unsurprising mention of food. "Ben told me that there's a giant dinner buffet, and not to mention the desserts," she reported.

As they made their way into the ballroom, they realized that Mal definitely wasn't wrong. There were already people gathering near the chafing dishes, which intrigued Jay and Carlos. They could hardly wait for the line to move, so naturally, they cut into the middle of it. After they practically tore the smorgasbord to shreds, they met their friends (now including Ben and Doug) at the table they had claimed.

"Sick party, Ben," Jay said with his mouth full, the words almost incomprehensible.

Carlos nodded in agreement, preoccupied with the chicken leg in his hand.

"Thanks, guys," Ben started, "But it hasn't even started yet."

Another few hundred students had filed into the room under the large chandelier. The music started moments later, and luckily it was the kind that people could dance to. At almost all the other dances, the school provided live orchestral music. Though, that's only because the other dances were extremely formal.

Evie accompanied Doug to the dance floor, soon followed by Mal and Ben. Jay and Carlos were still engrossed with their almost empty plates.

"I feel like we should be out there, too," Carlos stated, "But then again..." He glanced over at the table full of chocolate and other sweets.

Jay had the same idea, and soon they were trying everything displayed. Ever since Mal introduced them to strawberries, it had become their favorite thing to dip in chocolate.

Carlos took a bite out of one, then held the rest out in front of the older boy. "Here," he said, waiting for Jay to sink his teeth into the juicy fruit.

"Try some of this." Jay fed Carlos a cupcake that tasted somewhat like coffee. When he went in for a second bite, Jay pushed it onto Carlos' nose and laughed. "Save some for me."

Swiping his finger in the chocolate fountain, Carlos wiped the sauce on Jay's cheek. "Asshole," he smirked.

"If this wasn't a black tie event, I would totally start a food fight," Jay spoke, plucking a napkin from the stack of them. He licked it and began cleaning off Carlos' nose, earning a disgusted noise from him. 

Moments later, they noticed Mal and Evie helping each other take off their shoes and placing them in the massive pile already forming outside the crowd.

"Hey," Jay said tapping Carlos' shoulder, "Want to do something kind of lame?"

Carlos began towards the mound of footwear. "I'm already way ahead of you."

The two of them collected several pairs of shoes, ready to prepare the next step. 

"Let's spread them all over the room," Carlos said, high fiving Jay before splitting up. He hid single shoes under tables and chairs, tossing some in the most random places, as did Jay.

Their small prank only lasted until they got about halfway through the pile, when one of the teachers chaperoning the dance had realized what they were doing. They dashed out of the room when they saw the older man coming to scold them.

"God, we're dicks," Jay laughed after they found a spot to hide in one of the archways of the hallway. "And it wasn't even that good of a prank."

Carlos nodded in agreement. "That was one of the stupidest ones we've ever pulled," he added.

Jay leaned back against the wall, intertwining his fingers with Carlos'. "We need to step up our game, this prissy school's getting to us."

"Nah, you're still just as much as an asshole as you were back home," Carlos teased as he rested against the doorframe opposite of the taller boy. He began playing with Jay's double jointed thumbs, a habit he obtained when they first started dating.

"I hate you," Jay spoke through a grin. He tugged on Carlos' hand, attempting to pull him closer. He leaned down a bit and planted a kiss on Carlos' forehead.

Carlos only smiled before checking for the teacher they were hiding from. "I think the coast is clear," he reported.

Jay threw his head back in a groan. "I wish we could just ditch, I can already tell that this thing won't be very fun."

"I would leave, but we should stay for Ben's sake," Carlos responded, "I heard that it gets a bit more fun after the first hour or so."

Skeptical of what kind of 'fun' their elegant, proper peers could possibly have, Jay raised an eyebrow.

"The dancing gets kind of... affectionate," Carlos tried explaining, obviously struggling to find the right words.

"Like, grinding and stuff?" Jay asked, causing Carlos to nod his head. "So much for high-class princes and princesses."

Carlos laughed as they decided it was time to head back in, dragging Jay along by the wrist.

They immediately spotted Mal and Evie dancing together, but Ben and Doug were missing in action. Carlos led them through the crowd, and boy was he right. Their peers had already started getting a bit unruly. Some of the chaperones were trying their hardest to keep the students at a PG level, but the others had already realized it was inevitable.

"Evie!" Carlos called over the crowd, gaining her and Mal's attention. "Where are your dates?"

Mal responded instead, "They're being cliché and went to get us some punch."

"Ah," Jay replied. He looked around at all the couples sloppily making out and dancing, genuinely disgusted with how some of them moved.

Carlos seemed to be enjoying himself, though. The girls and him were jumping around, and Jay couldn't help but smile at how big of a dork his boyfriend was.

"I'm going to go take off my shoes," Carlos informed Jay, now that even some of the guys' feet had started hurting. He disappeared into the crowd, almost like a wave had reached the shore and took him back into the ocean.

When Carlos came back a few minutes later, his bow tie was now undone and the ends hung around his neck. "Come on, we should try to make the best of tonight," Carlos encouraged, "Let's dance."

Jay agreed, and despite them beginning to dance with their friends, somehow they ended up directly in the middle of the floor. Unlike the people around them, they were purely just having fun creating new dance moves and laughing at their failed attempts.

The music became more and more horrendous as the night went on, considering that it was all trashy dubstep. The boys tried their hardest to dance to it, but it mostly came out in short, spastic movements.

"Hey, maybe we should head out soon," Jay suggested, "This is even worse music than what the garage bands played back on the island."

"Agreed," Carlos chuckled, "Maybe we can catch the ice cream parlor before it closes."

As difficult as it was, they somehow pushed their way through the mass of sexually aroused teens. When they made it to the pile of shoes, they realized that somebody had taken Carlos shoes, just as he had done to half of the pupils.

Jay began cackling at the way Carlos' jaw dropped. "That's payback, I guess."

Carlos punched Jay's shoulder, but couldn't help but laugh as well. "Those weren't the nicest shoes I had, it's no big deal."

"Come on." Jay put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and headed for the doors.

Just as they entered the hallway, an announcement was heard. "I think it's time to take things down a notch," the man in charge of the music spoke through the microphone. Contrasted to the song just playing, a soothing melody began.

"Wait, I love this song!" Carlos exclaimed, pulling on Jay's arm. "Can we please just stay for this one?"

Jay scratched the back of his neck, scrunching up his nose. "You know I can't slow dance," he reminded him.

Carlos jutted out his bottom lip. "Please? I could teach you!" he begged.

Despite Jay's many protests, Carlos still broke him down and he gave in.

"I'll take the lead," Carlos insisted, placing his hands on his boyfriend's waist. Jay didn't know exactly where to hold until Carlos guided his hands to his shoulders. "Just follow where my feet go," he ordered.

Jay accidentally stepped on Carlos' foot, earning a cry of pain and a "don't worry, you'll get it", which he finally did. He still faltered a bit, but he could manage a simple four-step.

"I don't want to be the girl," Jay complained, "And this feels awkward because you're shorter than me."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Then you try taking the lead," he responded, allowing Jay to shift his hands down to his waist. Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay's neck, following Jay as he slowly swayed from side to side.

"Let me try twirling you," Jay chimed, making an effort to spin Carlos around on the tile floor. Carlos let out a giggle before being spun back into Jay's embrace.

"Hold on," Carlos said, stepping on top of Jay's shoes. "There," he prompted Jay to keep moving.

Jay smiled when he felt Carlos rest his head on his chest. He rhythmically moved back and forth, supporting the both of them.

"Hey," Carlos got Jay's attention, "I never thanked you for the flowers." He unpinned the corsage from his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and sliding the elastic part around his wrist.

"Don't worry about it," Jay replied. He pressed a kiss to the side of Carlos' head, and even when the song had eventually ended, they didn't stop dancing.


End file.
